


Yes, Sir.

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M, Military Kink, The Brig needs more love, and I'm going to give it to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Prompt: The Brigadier has been quite agitated lately, and it’s bringing out a side of him that the reader has a certain… fondness for.A/N: This is an unofficial second part to the Brig/Reader by @exhaustedwhovian on Tumblr
Relationships: Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart/Reader, Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Yes, Sir.

The Brig was annoyed, that was for sure. He’d been snapping at people all day, even going so far as to get into a yelling match with The Doctor. He was slamming pencils down on his desk like a toddler, sighing every other breath, and overall just acting like… a _baby_.

You watched from a chair in the corner of his office, drawing a flower on a notepad in your lap, when someone walked into the office, a book of files in his hand. You could tell by the slow way that Alastair looked up from his work that this poor soldier was about to have a very rough time. The poor sod only wanted to ask a question and ended up with an approximately ten-minute long rant from the very annoyed Brigadier standing in front of him. He left the room quickly afterward, the Brig still standing tall as he watched the man scurry away.

Despite your best efforts, a small snort left you. It was barely audible, and only someone with practically sonic hearing would’ve been able to hear it. Sadly, the Brigadier was one of those people. His eyes locked onto you and your eyes met his. You couldn’t tell if you were scared or not; You knew you were supposed to be, but you knew Alastair would never lay a finger on you. His eyebrow quirked up as he regarded you, your face making it slightly obvious that you were trying to hide a smile.

“Is something entertaining you, Sergeant (L/N)?” He asked, his voice commanding without a hint of any emotion. You straightened up in your chair, your attempts at hiding a smile now converting into attempts not to get flustered. It wasn’t your fault that his soldier voice was so damn _attractive_.

“No, I’m fine.” You stuttered out, looking down at the ground. He stepped around his desk, locking the door to his office before coming to stand a bit in front of you. He looked down at you, and you could feel his glare on the top of your head.

“I think you forgot something, sergeant.” He said, and it took you a minute before you registered what he meant. See, you and Alastair had been friends for a while, so behind closed doors he never really made you use formalities with him. Since he was so agitated, you guessed he must have been in full military mode, even with you. You stood up to face him, your back straight and mouth in a neutral position, but your eyes still danced with mischief.

“Sorry. No, sir.” You spoke, and a weird feeling coursed through you, causing you to shiver. It was only then that you realized how rarely you actually had to call him that, and you quite liked it. You certainly were no meek, submissive person in normal settings, but with him… it was different. Sometimes he’d use that dominant tone of his and your mind would start to wander and question what it’d sound like if he was-

You were interrupted by a cough from the aforementioned man and you looked up to see him still standing in front of you with an annoyed look. You had seen that look so many times over the years but never directed towards you unless in a joking manner. Though you could tell that he was truly thoroughly annoyed, you couldn’t help but let a small smile form on your face.

“Come on, Alastair, it’s not-” but you were cut off by an interjection from him.

“You will address me properly when speaking to me, sergeant.” He snapped, causing you to jump slightly. There was that feeling again. It was like you were scared of him but at the same time… you liked it when he did that. You almost wanted him to do it again. You bit your lip, unable to tell whether you were doing it out of nervousness or other reasons.

“Sorry, Brigadier. I’ll do better.” You replied, looking down at the ground before glancing back up at him. He was still giving you that look, yet there was something else hidden in his eyes. You could tell he was trying to restrain himself from something, but you didn’t know what. You did know, however, that you were going to find out.

“Is there something wrong, sir?” You questioned, the ‘sir’ rolling off your tongue more easily now. He didn’t respond, though you saw his eyes glancing to different aspects of your face. They seemed to mostly be focusing on your eyes and lips. Your heart rate began rising, and you started shifting your weight from one leg to the other.

“Stand still.” He commanded, and you obeyed. That was weird. You usually give him some sarcastic quip in response when he commands you to do something like that. Part of you somehow liked it, though. The way he was commanding you was foreign, of course, but not entirely unwelcome. You guessed he noticed this because he stepped closer.

“Is there something you need to tell me, Sergeant?” He questioned, his voice losing a small part of its command to be replaced with something you’d never heard in his voice before. You swallowed nervously, before locking eyes with him.

“No, there’s nothing.” You lied, your voice of questionable integrity. He straightened up slightly, giving you the look from earlier again. You knew what it meant this time, and you were quick to correct your mistake.

“Sorry,_ sir_.” You nearly whispered, your voice starting to shake. You knew what this was. You always knew. It was a small part of the reason you began working for U.N.I.T to begin with. You liked military guys. The dominance, the control, the discipline, and everything else just did things to you that others couldn’t. Of course, after actually working around them, most of this went away as you realized how dumb most of them were, but only one man was still capable of bring that to the front of your mind, and it was the man standing about four feet away, giving you a cross look. You hoped to God that he didn’t know your secret, but the way he was looking at you made you think that it may be too late.

The Brigadier stepped closer to you, his hands clasped behind his back. He was only about two feet away from your nervous form now, and your brain was seconds away from short-circuiting. On the bright side, it looked like he wasn’t going to be far behind you. You could tell that whatever he was trying to restrain was beginning to get stronger, and you still wanted to know what it was.

You didn’t have to wait long though, because after a few seconds of staring at each other, suddenly his mouth was on yours, his hands grabbing your arms roughly to pull you to him. There was a small part of you that was saying that what you were doing was wrong; You were _coworkers_, for God’s sake! The rest of you was too busy enjoying the moment to pay attention to any threat of repercussions. You grabbed the lapels of his jacket as his hands moved to your waist, the grip firm to keep you from moving, but not so tight that it hurt. What did slightly hurt was when he pushed you up against the wall of his office. You looked up at him in fear, but the look in his eyes said that you weren’t in any danger other than possibly getting caught.

“I’ve known about your secret for quite a while, (y/n). I always allowed you to avoid bringing it to the surface as much as you could, but I think it’s time you let me see the full extent of this little _interest _of yours. Is that okay with you?” He asked, knowing damn well what your answer was going to be. His hands began ghosting up your sides as he waited for your response.

“Yes.” You finally squeaked out, and he gave you a look that sent chills down your spine.

“What did you say, sergeant?” He taunted. Oh, this was going to be fun.

“_Yes, sir_.”


End file.
